Bukan yang Itu !
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: -REPUBLISH- Sai tidak menyangka bahwa Ino ternyata separah ini dalam hal masak-memasak. Padahal hanya baru satu sendok ia mencicipi masakan tersebut. Ia bisa langsung tepar seperti ini. Sai heran kenapa dirinya mau memperisteri perempuan seperti Ino?


**Bukan yang itu! **

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bukan yang itu! **** Shinzoku Uchiha**

**Warning : fic ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it! **

**.**

**.**

Pesta pernikahan mereka baru saja berakhir. Emm … tapi acara itu tidak pantas disebut sebagai pesta, lebih pantas jika disebut sebagai acara syukuran kecil-kecilan. Karena yang datang tidak lebih dari lima puluh ekor manusia. #eh?

Kini sepasang pengantin baru itu berjalan menuju ke kamar yang akan mereka tempati berdua. Ya jelas berdua lah, masa mau ditempati orang sekampung? Dipannya mana cukup? Yang ada malah jebol tuh dipan kalo ditidurin orang sekampung. Lagian si pengantin barunya kan pengen ehem-ehem! (jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh yaak!)

Sesampainya di kamar yang hampir mirip kandang ayam, Ino dan Sai langsung duduk di kasur dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh arti sambil tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi mereka segera melakukan kegiatan buka-bukaan (?). Sai dan Ino melakukan adegan buka-bukaan dengan hasrat yang menggebu.

Tidak, mereka tidak sedang melakukan buka-bukaan yang 'itu', melainkan buka-bukaan amplop yang mereka terima tadi. Mereka membukanya dengan sangat antusias sampai-sampai mata mereka berubah warna menjadi hijau. Sai dan Ino berharap mendapat jumlah yang sangat banyak. #plakk (dasar mata duitan!)

setelah menghitung isi amplop, Sai dan Ino kecewa karena hasil yang didapat tidak seperti apa yang mereka harapkan. Yaa … minimal satu miliyar gitu kek. #duit dari hongkong?! (yang datang aja cuman segelintir orang woy!)

"Yaaa, kenapa uangnya cuman segini sih? Padahal kan aku pengen beli rumah mewah!"

"Rumah MEWAH? Maksudmu rumah MEpet saWAH?"

"Jiaaah … bukan itu, Ino sayang…, maksudku adalah rumah yang istimewa untuk kita berdua."

"Istimewa? Kayak CherryBelle dong?" #bletakk (digeplak Sai)

"Bu-bukan istimewa yang itu! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" kata Sai dengan guratan otot yang muncul di samping dahinya.

"Oow … aku kira istimewa yang kayak chibi-chibi. kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau membangun sebuah rumah? Kalau seperti itu kan kita sekarang bisa tinggal di tempat yang nyaman, tidak di gubuk reot seperti ini." kata Ino sambil membentuk sudut lancip di bibirnya.

"Syukuri apa yang ada … hidup adalah anugerah … tetap jalani hidup ini … melakukan yang terbaik…," Sai bernyanyi dengan suara _fals_-nya sambil bergaya ala vokalis band The Passive. *yang bener The Massive, thor!*

"Apanya yang bisa disyukuri? Kamu aja ngasih aku mas kawin gelang karet kayak begini!" sahut Ino sambil menjepretkan (?) karetnya ke jidat kinclong milik Sai.

"Aauuuww! Apaan sih? Sakit tau!" pekik Sai kesakitan.

"Hehehe, piece…!" ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan dua jari tangannya.

"Umm… lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Sai sambil mengerling pada Ino.

"Eh? Maksudmu?

"Itu loh, sayang … kegiatan yang enak dilakukan saat malam-malam begini…,"

"Ooh iya … aku tahu! Maksudmu makan malam kan? Aku baru ingat sejak tadi kita belum makan apa-apa." Jawab Ino sambil memasang ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa.

*Jedieeeeeng*

#Gubrakk

Sai pun langsung lemas mendengar jawaban Ino. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ino segera menggandeng tangan Sai menuju ke dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sudah menyiapkan beberapa masakan untuk dirinya dan Sai. Ino yang pada dasarnya tidak pandai memasak hanya bisa mencampurkan bumbu-bumbu sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Masalah enak atau tidak, Sai lah yang akan menilainya.

Ketika Sai mencicipi sesendok sop buatan Ino, raut wajahnya terlihat berubah menjadi pucat. (dari dulu emang udah begitu! Authornya gimana sih?)

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang?" Tanya Ino H2C. (bacaHarap-Harap Cemas)

"Hemm, masakanmu enak kok! Nyam … nyam…," kilah Sai sambil terus melahap makanan yang ada di meja.

'_Aduuuh, perutku sakit sekali! Makanan ini membuat lidahku lumpuh.'_ Sai membatin sambil menahan perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Waah … senangnya! Ternyata aku pintar memasak juga." Teriak Ino dengan girang sambil loncat-loncat mirip kodok ngorek. #dibakar Sai

'_Ya, selain pintar memasak kau juga pintar meracuni orang dengan masakanmu ini, Ino!' _ucap Sai dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Emmuuuaachh!" saking senangnya mendengar penuturan sang suami mengenai masakannya, Ino mencium bibir Sai dengan penuh perasaan gembira. #busyet, lebay banget deh loe!

'_Kami-sama, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi … tolong aku! Perutku terasa sangat sakit, kepalaku juga pusing. bagaimana ini?' _batin Sai yang mulai menampakkan ekspresi seperti orang yang terkena _rabies_. #duagk (digampar Ino)

#gubraakk

Tiba-tiba Sai terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan pingsan mendadak. Ino pun segera menelepon rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan ambulance ke rumahnya. Tetapi dewi fortuna tidak sedang ada di pihaknya saat ini. pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa mobil ambulance telah terpakai semua, yang ada tinggal bajaj tua yang disediakan rumah sakit sebagai cadangan jika ambulance tidak ada. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Ino langsung mengiyakan tawaran itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai tidak menyangka bahwa Ino ternyata separah ini dalam hal masak-memasak. Padahal hanya baru satu sendok ia mencicipi masakan tersebut. Ia bisa langsung tepar seperti ini. Sai heran kenapa dirinya mau memperisteri perempuan seperti Ino?

Tapi inilah kenyataanya. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia mencintai Ino apa adanya bukan ada apanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Ino sepenuhnya. Kenyataan bahwa cinta yang ia berikan pada Ino adalah cinta yang tulus tanpa memandang seberapa banyak kekurangan yang ada pada diri Ino. Kenyataan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Ino seutuhnya. Dan kenyataan itulah yang memberanikan dirinya untuk menikahi ino. Yaaa … meskipun dengan modal yang sangat minim dan pas-pasan, tapi Sai tetap saja nekat. #dasar bonek!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang tunggu, Ino nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang suami. Ia duduk sambil berbicara dalam hati.

'_Kami-sama, apakah Sai pingsan gara-gara ciumanku tadi? Apa yang salah dengan ciumanku? Apakah ciumanku itu beracun?'_

Bukan ciumanmu yang beracun, tapi masakanmu. dasar Ino no bakaaaa! (authornya geregetan)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**This is request from my friend, Bahrul Van Blaze.**

**Sekian fic gaje dari saya…! ^o^**

**N/A : terimaksih untuk siapapun yang telah membaca fic ini dan memberikan apresiasinya di kotak review, dan terimakasih juga untuk para silent reader. Untuk yang berkenan memberikan saya review akan saya persilahkan dengan senang hati. Arigatou gozaimasu! **


End file.
